Just a Snowy Day
by StarlightDark
Summary: I suck at summaries but I may eventually come up with one, the title may change as well. I suck... Naruto/Monsuno challenge from JJP123! The basic introduction of my OCs can be found on my first Monsuno fanfiction Monsuno Gifts. JinjaXNaruto as main pairing, rated T just to be safe!


**Me- okay this is a fanfiction for JJP123 Naruto/Monsuno challenge!**

**Marissa- she is going to fail, believe it! **

**Me- we are not going to go to Naruto's catchphrase Marissa!**

**Marissa- fine, disclaimer- the author doesn't own Monsuno OR Naruto okay!**

**Me- yeah so you guys can carry on reading now, sorry if this fanfic is terrible...**

**Marissa- also this kinda is an alternate from where I left off in the author's actual fanfiction so your best to read that first!**

* * *

Jinja's P.O.V

Why the heck was it so boring and cold at night. Everyone except for myself, Marissa, Lizzy and Beyal had gone to bed and we were all sitting in a small library, it wasn't too big like an how an actual library would be like but it wasn't as big as a cupboard cause that would be ridiculous! There were 4 book-shelves that reached the ceilings that weren't filled, instead they had a handful of books here and there, there were also 2 tall windows that had window seats as well. I was sitting on one looking out to the snowy mountains and falling snowflakes, Marissa was on the other one reading a worn looking book on geography while Beyal and Lizzy were search a few of the lower shelves. I continued to watch the snow on the mountains, it was just white until a black figure came into view, the figure was walking closer until it suddenly shivered violently and collapsed!

''Guys! Someone's out there!'' I shouted urgently, Lizzy and Beyal quickly jumped and then ran to the window I was looking at while Marissa did the same by her window.

''I'm going out to check,'' Marissa suddenly said while standing up, Beyal, Lizzy and myself did the same before nodding and hurrying out the room, grabbing our coats or anything we needed for the cold. It didn't take too long to find the figure we were seaching for, well I was I found it as the others went in different directions. The figure was a boy with bright blond spiky hair that had a black headband in it and skin that was red from the cold, he was wearing a black and orange coloured jumpsuit which had some kind of red logo for shoulder pads or something, I knelt down beside him a nunged him with my hands.

''Hey are you okay?'' I asked urgently, the boy stirred and opened his bright blue eyes slightly before closing them again.

''Hey Jinja! Is that you over there?'' I heard Marissa's voice come out from behind me and I then saw her come up next to me and the try to get the boy up and probably carry back off to the monastery so I quickly helped her.

''Man how is this kid so heavy!'' I noted that she spoke differently to Beyal, there was more slang, ''hey Jinja, who do you think this guy is?'' I shrugged as well as I could as the boy's left arm was around my shoulders while Marissa shoulders bearing the right. Lizzy and Beyal were searching by the monastery door and front windows, they stopped when they spotted us and proceeded to help us with the boy we had just found. As soon as we were inside the four of us sat the blond boy in front of the nearest lit fireplace, Lizzy went to make us all hot chocolates while Marissa and Beyal went to find blankets, I was left with the boy who was now sleeping soundly by the warm fire place. Suddenly he used his hand to rub his eyes as he slowly sat up, he then looked at me with his bright blue eyes.

''Hey, whatsa your name?'' He asked in a sluggish tone while holding his hand out slowly, ''I'm Naruto Uzumaki and you are?''

''Err, I'm Jinja.'' I started, ''why the heck were you out in the snow?''

''Looking,'' he said in a yawn.

''For what?''

''Nothing you need to know lady,'' he said as he rested his chin on his hand and looking into the fire. I quickly whacked him over the head, seemed I did it pretty hard since he put both of his hands over to spot I hit and then buried his head in his knees.

''Hey Jinja- what did you do to the poor guy?'' Lizzy said as she came into the room with a tray which held 5 hot chocolates in non-matching mugs. She handed me one with a blue dots, one to Naruto that had pigs and other various farm animal printed onto it and then picked up one with a rainbow pattern and drank from it. ''So who are you?''

''Naruto Uzumaki!''

''Keep it down please,'' Lizzy said urgently while looking up, she didn't want to wake the others, ''anyway Mr Uzumaki, I'm Elizabeth but you may call me Lizzy.'' She spoke politely in a hushed voice, just then Beyal and Marissa emerged from a near door holding three thick looking, blue blankets.

''Hey look Mr I-think-it's-a-good-idea-to-walk-around-at-night-in-the-snow woke up,'' Marissa said sarcastically while she and Beyal wrapped a blanket around me and Lizzy, Naruto and then one around themselves. The three, meaning Beyal, Marissa and Naruto, quickly introduced themselves before the red head and white headed kids finished drinking their hot chocolates and went off to bed leaving me, Naruto and Lizzy who was now sleeping with her head resting on my shoulder.

''Soooo where am I?''

''Somewhere in the Himalayas,'' I answered quickly.

''Woh, yesterday I was in...'' He paused for a moment, ''I can't remember.''

''Well make sure you know what your gonna say before saying then,'' I mumbled before whacking him _lightly_ over the head again. Naruto laughed.

''This has to be one of the best conversations I've had in a while! Thanks Jinja!'' I put a finger to my lips to tell him to quieten down. ''Err whoops, got a bit carried away there,'' he said with a grin on his face. Suddenly I felt sleep take over me and everything went black.

Lizzy's P.O.V

I woke up early in the morning, the fire had gone out while Naruto was sleeping soundly in front of it and Jinja sleeping round about next to him. I stood up and wrapped the rest of the blanket that was around myself onto Jinja, I looked at a nearby clock that read eight o'clock so I slowly went to walk up the large staircase to where everyone was sleeping. I headed for a plain white door and opened it, inside were three futons in a row against the wall to the right all with stitched, padded and sewn quilts. The one nearest to the door had a grey coloured mattress, the quilt was made from odd fabrics, mainly pink and blue ones, and red coloured hair could be seen although the rest of the body was hidden underneath the covers, I decided to let Marissa sleep in for a bit longer. The futon in the middle belonged to myself, it to was made out of random fabrics though it the colours were mainly red and yellow.

Isabella slept soundly in her futon, which had colours mainly of pink and green for the quilt, I kneeled behind the white headed girl and tried to wake her up.

''Hey hey Isabella?'' I asked quietly, ''it's time to wake up!'' I got up and went to Marissa, she had her sleep in, I kicked her foot lightly, ''come on Marissa wake up!'' I then ran over to the other rooms to wake the others up, first Ivan, Beyal and Micky's room, then Erika and Ange's room and lastly our visitors Chase, Bren and Dax.

''Oh come on! Why do we have to wake up now!'' Bren complained as I was walking back down to the first room to help Isabella get out of bed since her leg disabilities prevented her from doing it.

''Because the early bird gets the worms!'' I stated cheerfully, ''or in this case breakfast.''

* * *

**Me- okay it's late so I shall stop here!**

**Marissa- it didn't turn out too bad! Except for when the author was trying to find a place to stop writing...**

**Isabella- well at least she isn't writing into the night...**

**Me-Thanks JJP123 for this challenge because I couldn't think of anything more to do for my fanfiction Monsuno Gifts until this came along!There will be more chapters! **

**Marissa- so yeah please review and all that!**


End file.
